I Got a Boyfriend Now!
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura's friend came back from an exchange program, she got a boyfriend. What if Sakura's friend is actually following the saying, "Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer"? How can Sakura deal with this?


Disclaimer: If I do own Card Captor Sakura, I would be making this fan fiction into an anime which will earn me thousands and thousands more dollars!!! …ok…ok…but I don't…CLAMP does…

* * *

Claire Linton's cold blue eyes narrowed and she smirked triumphantly as her so-called arch nemesis came into view, turning around a corner. She waved to the gorgeous young lady who just arrived at the place she asked her to meet her.

A pair of stunning emerald eyes met her own and she could see that the other person seemed very happy and excited at seeing her. Her opponent's long, curly and silky, auburn hair, with natural honey-coloured highlights, swayed behind her as she ran towards Claire. Claire could see that the woman had a body that could make men drool over, just like her own.

As the lady drew closer and closer, she wiped the smirk of her face and greeted her, "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to see you after all these years!"

"Claire-chan, I missed you so much!" Sakura beamed and hugged the said women gleefully, missing the slightly disgusted look on her friend's face.

"Sakura-chan, look how you have grown, you're so beautiful now…so do you have a boyfriend?"

"Not yet, still waiting for the right one to come along…but Tomoyo-chan snagged one already and she's engaged now! She couldn't come today because she is spending time with her fiancé."

"It's okay…but you! You are already twenty and you still haven't got a boyfriend?"

"I did get a few offers but I turned them down because they didn't seem right. How about you?"

Claire inwardly laughed at her enemy's falling into her plan of making her feel mega jealous. "I have met one while I was studying in Hong Kong as an exchange student…He's coming soon, maybe we could go to a night club or bar to party when he is here."

"WAI! You have only been at Hong Kong for two years and already have a boyfriend? Lucky you!"

"How about Tomoyo-chan? She got engaged during these two years, while before I was gone, she didn't even have a boyfriend!"

"Oh, her, Eriol-kun she knew for a long time already, she met him on a trip to England. She said they kept contact and then when Eriol-kun came to Japan, he found her and they began dating. He came practically right after you left. What a coincidence."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Anyways, when is your boyfriend coming? Maybe I can get Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun to come to party too!"

"How about tomorrow night? He's coming tomorrow morning!"

"Wouldn't he want to rest?"

"No, he wouldn't, he does as I say…he loves me a lot!" Claire announced, trying to make Sakura feel jealous because she does not have a boyfriend, to listen to whatever she says, yet.

"Lucky gal you are! You should take care of him then."

"Of course, I don't need you to remind me."

"Alright then, let's go shopping this afternoon!"

"I guess, why not?" Claire began walking towards the shops with her nose in the air.

They end up a long, long time later with hundreds of bags piled on them and with sore feet… Claire had been scowling all the way because she had no boyfriend here to help…

* * *

Li Syaoran arrived at the Tokyo airport in the morning. He was on a business trip to secure a contract with another famous company.

His calm amber eyes searched the arrival hall for the person that should be here to take care of him. Slowly he found his target and locked his eyes on that person, and then he advanced towards them.

"Mr Li Syaoran, I presume?" greeted the man holding a large cardboard, with his name on it.

"Hai," Syaoran replied with his deep masculine voice, looking down on the short man and successfully intimidating the man.

"The car is just round the corner, sir! Please allow me to carry your luggage."

The man grabbed hold of his travel case and pulled it towards the exit, guiding him to the car.

"We are going to arrive at the Dynasty Corporation building in ten minutes." The waiting driver announced as Syaoran sat in the back seat and the other man put his case in the trunk and climbed in the front.

The black Toyota Camry sped through the streets of Tokyo and came to a halt in front of a beautiful tall building labelled "Dynasty Corp".

Syaoran exited the car and entered the building without a care in the world. The Camry drove off to the hotel he was staying at.

He went up to the top floor where the head of this branch would be. The secretary let him in without delay. The man, about late forties, in the office turned around and smiled at him.

"Mr Li, good morning." the man acknowledged Syaoran. "My name is Sato Genkichi."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Sato."

"Now, we have to wait for the final member of our meeting to arrive…and there she is." A woman rushed through the door, and she still had her sunglasses.

"Hoe? (A.N. Big clue there, big clue~) I'm so sorry, I'm late! But Tomoyo-chan suddenly sent me here." Sakura apologised as she sat down. Syaoran simply grunted and did not look her way.

"Let's start." Genkichi stated as he handed out two files to the two of them.

While Sakura stood up and reached over the desk, Syaoran absentmindedly noted, 'Nice body, cute butt…'

"First let me introduce you two. Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who took off her sunglasses, and was amazed by two huge, sweet, pure, innocent, and spectacular orbs of emerald. (A.N. Wow~ So much adjectives…) Meanwhile Sakura got lost in a sea of golden brown. They continued to stare at each other until Genkichi decided to talk.

Sakura flushed a tomato red and listened to what Genkichi had to say. Syaoran did the same…not the flushing part though…but he kept stealing glances at her adorably concentrated face.

"Mr Li is the son of the CEO of this whole company," Sakura nodded blankly, while Syaoran fought back a chuckle at her cutely strange face. "Miss Kinomoto is the main model and the vice president of the clothing and modelling company, Lavender and Blossoms Inc."

They went onto discussing the joint job of the two companies and the advantages of partaking in this contract.

* * *

After the meeting was adjourned, Syaoran and Sakura headed out to the entrance. Sakura went to her car, silver Bentley Continental with a few cherry blossom patterns at the bottom end of the car, whereas Syaoran took out his mobile to call the driver.

Sakura saw him and called out, "Do you want a lift? It is faster than to wait for your driver to come or a taxi."

Syaoran, seeing no other way, agreed, plus he could admire her a little longer and talk to her. Sakura smiled as he entered the car, "Where are you going?"

"To my hotel please, Four Seasons Marunouchi Hotel. Thanks." Syaoran told her.

"No problem!" Sakura chirped cheerfully and began to drive off.

* * *

During the short ten minutes trip, they talked about anything that came to their mind: business, family, friends, hobbies, childhood and so on.

Syaoran was enjoying their talk so much that he did not even realise Sakura had already parked the car in the visitor's parking. Once he realised though, he said, "Thank you, would you like to come to lunch with me? To thank you for the ride and, not to mention, I would love your company. It gets bored to be stuck in a hotel. If you're not busy that is…"

Sakura smiled at him, making his heart beat faster, and replied, "Sure, I would love to. I was only heading home anyways."

Syaoran grinned at her, making his face look boyishly handsome and Sakura's face go red. They went to the restaurant in the hotel and continued chatting over lunch.

During lunch, they discussed the company plans and business for a short while. Then they started to get into themselves and got pretty acquainted with each other. Even though they only spent a lunch together, they already felt like they known each other for a long time.

Just before Sakura left, Syaoran stopped her and asked, "Would you like to go to a club tonight? I want to relax for a bit. Besides, I don't really know the city yet. Please?" He grinned cutely at her.

"Oh, ok. I mean, how can I say no to someone like you?" Sakura sighed, mockingly depressed, yet smiling all the same.

"Someone like me?"

"Yes, someone like you, so persuasive and so adorable!" Sakura pinched his cheeks gently, like how he told her his sisters harass him.

"Oh geez, thanks." Syaoran tweaked her nose. "Kaijuu!" Knowing the nickname was going to make her react, he stepped back a step…only to have the slightly seething Sakura's toe scrap his shins.

She pouted endearingly and slightly annoyed. He only smirked back at her and hugged her to him. "Ok, ok, sorry, sorry, anyways you promised, so see you tonight at where and when?"

"10 o'clock and how about the most popular club, Evil Star? (A.N. I am reading Evil Star by Anthony Horowitz…so I am guessing that should explain the name?) I think this friend of mine wants to go there too tonight. So I'll hit two birds with one stone!"

"The place sounds gay but deal! How do we get there?"

"How about I come over here and then we go together?"

"OK then. I'll see you then."

"Bye, bye!" Sakura waved enthusiastically, and childishly, at him as she walked out of the restaurant with people whispering, "Isn't that the model Kinomoto Sakura? What is she going here?" And so on…

* * *

Waiting patiently at the entrance of his hotel at 10.05pm, Syaoran was wondering if something happened to Sakura. He was pondering the possibilities of the clumsy Sakura getting in trouble.

Abruptly, he snapped out of his pondering as a cab stopped at the entrance of the hotel. The door opened and a gorgeous woman stepped out. He was completely shocked over her showing herself here.

Syaoran sighed mentally as she came towards him.

"So, Syaoran, how you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." He forced a polite smile on his face.

"I did tell you that we are going to the Evil Star today, right?"

"Uh…no…"

"Never mind, we're still going anyways. Wait here while I go to the washroom."

She slowly walked into the hotel. Syaoran relaxed his shoulders, which had been tensed up before. He looked at his watch; it was already 10.10pm so where in the world could Sakura be?

Another cab stopped at the entrance and the man in the cab stepped out…a few more came and gone. Luckily Claire was still in the washroom. He no longer watched the cabs; instead he kept an eye on the hotel door, in case the hated Claire jumped on him from behind.

Suddenly, someone jumped on him from behind. A soft pair of hands was placed onto his eyes and a musical voice, singing out, "Guess who?"

"Hmm…Mr Sato…what are you doing here?" Syaoran smirked mischievously.

"Nothing much really, just seeing if you are on your guard." It was said in a pretended deeper voice than just then.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sakura." Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura, who was looking to be trying very hard to keep a serious face.

"No really, I am just Mr Sato, in the disguise of Sakura." Letting out a few giggles at the end, Sakura poked Syaoran's forehead.

Syaoran did not have the chance to reply. He was entirely too busy gaping at the angelic Sakura before him. She had on light makeup, pinkish and looking perfectly naturally beautiful. Her hair was tied into two very long and curly pigtails, low on the sides of her head and by pearly pink ribbons.

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and stared into his eyes, but he was still in a daze because he was checking out her body. She had on a light pink halter mini dress, with a silver chain belt and cherry blossom charms on it. She had on some 3 inches sandal heels on; it was white and had some cherry blossom designs on these too.

"BOO!" Sakura yelled in Syaoran's ear, now just reaching it with her 3 inches shoes. Syaoran flinched and his hands flew up to his ear.

"What is wrong with you!?!"

"Well, you were frozen so I was just trying to snap you out of it." Sakura pouted and turned away from him.

"Oh shoot," he whispered to himself. "Come on Sakura I was just frightened, ok? I was spaced out because…because…well...because you look stunning!"

Sakura blushed and said shyly, "Thanks and you don't look too bad yourself"

"Don't look too bad? That's all you say? When did I ever look bad?" Syaoran complained, mocked angrily.

"Geez, Syao-kun, please calm down!" Sakura soothed. "Don't we have to go now…it's already…10.15."

"Of course, let's go in my car! I got it in the afternoon." He pointed a greyish green Jaguar XJ220.

"I like it." Sakura complimented as she ran a finger over the surface of the car.

"Come on, get in." With that, they got in the car and drove off to the club, Evil Star.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura danced with each other on the dance floor in the club, Evil Star. They had found Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa Eriol in the club, like how they decided over the phone. They were already dancing and Syaroan and Sakrua joined them immediately.

"Wonder where Claire-chan is…" Sakura pondered out loud to Tomoyo; once they sat down to have a drink.

"Yes, yes, wonder later, dance now!" Tomoyo dragged her back up again, after they had had a sip from their drinks.

As they towed the boys back to the dance floor once again, Syaoran was dazed and he was contemplating whether the Claire Sakura was talking about, the Claire that he left at the hotel.

He had no more time to think it over another time though, as he was pulled to Sakura. He put his arms around her automatically and danced with her. They were lost in their own world.

"Don't they look cute together?" Tomoyo whispered in her fiancé's ears, while she danced seductively against him.

"Sure they do, but we look cuter!" Eriol replied back in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Tomoyo giggled blissfully and kissed him lightly on his lips.

Suddenly a hand appeared, behind Syaoran and Sakura, and tapped on their shoulders, thus stopped them from dancing. Sakura turned around and looked at the girl behind Syaoran.

"Claire-chan!" She laughed and pulled Claire and Syaoran back to their table. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, sending an unsaid message to each other and quickly followed them.

Syaoran slipped in after Sakura and Claire clung onto Syaoran, in an attempt to get his attention, but his concentration was all on Sakura, who was smiling gleefully at him. He grinned back and wrapped an arm around her, leaving Claire fuming silently next to him. Tomoyo was smiling at the trio, satisfied.

"Syaoran-chan," Claire pouted at Syaoran, getting everyone's attention. "You left me all behind in the hotel, I told you to wait for me, didn't I? I had so much trouble trying to catch a cab, until a nice man did it for me."

Syaoran ignored her, though Sakura was astounded that Syaoran and Claire knew each other. "You two know each other?"

"Of course! He's my bo…"

"I'm her friend!" Syaoran interrupted her, knowing she was saying something that she would have like to have everyone know and believe, especially this gullible little Sakura-chan.

"That's so nice!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically, while Tomoyo figured out what Claire was trying to say, but was, thankfully, put correct by Syaoran.

"Ne, ne, Syaoran-kun. Would you please take our Sakura-chan to get some drinks for us? It would be far too dangerous for her to go alone. I would love to talk to Claire-chan for a bit."

Claire tried to protest, but Syaoran nodded ecstatically and led Sakura out of their booth to go to the bar. Together, they weaved through the crowd, hand-in-hand with Syaoran protecting the too attractive Sakura along the way.

* * *

"So, how have you been doing?" Tomoyo's voice was laced with an underlying bitterness and coldness, yet it was polite.

"Good, thanks…" Claire was trying to keep an eye on the couple to prevent them from getting to 'friendly' with each other.

"I think they are a great couple, aren't they?" Tomoyo followed her gaze to the couple.

Claire glared at the girl, who was calmly sipping her nearly empty drink. "In case, you don't know, Tomoyo. I am his GIRLFRIEND. He is mine!"

"Really, now, he seems a bit reluctant to be an item with you… seems very willing with my dear Kura-chan." Tomoyo announced proudly with a bit of a warning tone at Claire.

* * *

In the far distance, Syaoran was chatting happily with Sakura. Sakura was just so understanding and amazing to be with, for him.

"Hey, blossom, would you consider it if I asked you to go out with me?" Syaoran popped out the question in his heart, since ever he got to know Sakura.

"Hoe?!" Sakura was flustered and a boiling red hue.

"You know, you are every man's dream to be with. Please be mine." (A.N. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what I should have him say! So there! XP) Syaoran said, very romantically might I add. He also took a curl of Sakura's honey-coloured silky long hair and kissed it. Any girl else would just have died and gone to heaven, but Sakura just went "Hoe?" again.

"If you can't decide, I can help you…" Syaoran suggested in a husky soft voice.

"What do you mea…?" Sakura squeaked nervously, but before she could finish her sentence, she was stopped by Syaoran…with his lips on hers in a gentle lip lock.

* * *

Back in the booth, Claire was still glaring at Tomoyo and not noticing the in-a-lip-lock couple. "What are you talking about? He loves me and me only…not some stupid little girl, like Sakura."

"Ok, that's your true face, you hate Sakura don't you? You just pretended to be her friend, very smart of you, so call 'Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.' But I'll never let you hurt my Kura-chan. Especially, when you haven't been paying attention, their relationship is getting better and better."

Claire finally looked back at the couple and gasped seeing them kissing. It sent her into a rage and off she went to stop them.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo leaned against Eriol, and murmured, "I hope they can make it out of this one, otherwise, they can't go on being together anyways if Claire is always in the way."

"Of course they will, honey. Just have to wait for a bit. Rest for now." Eriol soothed the tensed up Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura felt a shock as Syaoran's lips touched her. She did not know what to do, but she cannot move away. The only thing she knows that she would agree to Syaoran's plan, as soon as he ended this kiss.

Syaoran's heart nearly burst out with joy, he knows that he had only known the girl for a day, but it felt longer. He knows she might be the one for him, his everything. Since Sakura made no move to reject his kiss, he deepened it accordingly. He hugged Sakura's tiny frame to him, with his arms on her waist. Sakura's hands were in his messy hair, massaging his scalp. It all felt so right and comfortable.

Sakura pulled away, due to lack of air. She was flaming red, as she shyly looked downwards. Syaoran still kept his arms round her and he was trying to see what her response was. "So, how 'bout it? Would you be so kind to go out with me?"

Sakura was completely dazed and did not respond. Syaoran took notice and said. "So still haven't decided?" And kissed her again.

Syaoran lifted his head and saw Sakura gave a tiny timid nod. He grinned, looking overly attractive to the women around them.

Suddenly, "Ne, ne, Syaoran-chan, what are you doing to our dear Kura-chan?" Claire interrogated with a sickly sweet voice, with a beginning of a scowl on her lustrous red lips. "My, my, Sakura, you move fast, don't you?"

Another "Hoe?" emerged from the still slightly dazed and majorly confused Sakura. Syaoran stepped in front of herself.

"How cute! He is even protecting you against his own girlfriend now!"

"Hey, hey, she's my girlfriend!"

"Oh really? I didn't know that! I just thought you suddenly felt like kissing her so you did. A little cheating doesn't hurt me much though." Sakura's slowly cooling face turned red again as she grew flustered. Syaoran's face also turned red, but from anger not from embarrassment.

Tomoyo and Eriol popped from underneath them, making Sakura scream a "Hoe?" Luckily the music was loud and no one became aware of it.

Tomoyo covered her ear, being the closest to Sakura was not a good place to be. "Ma, ma, Sakura-chan, my ear is deaf now."

"Ah, gomen nasai Tomoyo-chan!"

"Anyways," Eriol ignored them, "if you're going to sort this problem out, let's go elsewhere first."

"What problem?" Sakura questioned childishly. Everyone, except claire, just sighed and dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

In the end, the team walked to Tomoyo's house, I mean mansion, because it was close to the bar.

"Claire, I need to talk to you." Syaoran announced as soon as they were in the house.

"Sakura-chan, why don't we go and get some hot chocolate for all of us?" Tomoyo suggested, knowing Syaoran probably would not want Sakura to overhear this. She was rewarded with Syaoran's grateful smile, when Sakura nodded enthusiastically and went to the kitchen. (A.N. I am just going to end this quick!)

"The thing is, Claire, I was never romantically involved with you!" Syaoran putted it rather bluntly, and in front of Eriol too, "I know what you want. You only wanted my money and for my looks. I know you're like all the other girls."

"How do you know Sakura's not?"

Eriol was about to argue, but Syaoran was quicker, "Because she is rich herself and she is a good person. She is the one I love, but you're not."

"Sure, whatever you say! You know that she is a…"

Sakura came back into the room, with a charming smile on her face, "Anyone want some marshmallows with the hot chocolate?"

"Oh, look she's here. The slut that stole my man! She looks so happy!" Claire stepped forward and slapped her. Tomoyo came into the room to get Sakura back, and she saw Sakura getting slapped.

Tomoyo started towards Claire to slap her back, when a "SMACK!" resounded through the room. Everyone gaped at the scene before them.

Sakura held onto her hurt cheek and her other hand had just slapped Claire. "I know I'm naïve, but not dumb, I know what you're doing. I might be friendly and kind, as others put it, but I DO NOT tolerate people randomly and deliberately hurting others."

"You, you, you…ah!" With that, Claire ran out the door of the mansion.

Sakura sighed, and turned around. "What's wrong with her anyways?" Everyone fell down, so Sakura still did not know what was wrong.

"Doesn't matter now, does it?" Syaoran answered her, sighing. "She's gone now and I have you. So all is fine. You only need me."

"And me!" Tomoyo chirped angrily. "And me!" Eriol added hopefully.

"Go away, this is time for me and Sakura." Tomoyo and Eriol was pushed out of the room by Syaoran.

"So, where were we?" Syaoran lowered his lips onto Sakura's softly.

"Hohoho! Li-kun didn't think he can get rid of me, now did he?" Tomoyo was silently filming the romantic love scene in front of her, hiding behind the arch of the living room, Eriol next to her.

* * *

A.N. This one-shot completely and utterly passed my usual limit of pages in a fanfic. This is 11 pages when my normal is 5 to 6. *Sigh* So many assignments, yet I still took time to finish this. Sorry! I completed the ending, because people said that the ending was too rushed! I know, I agree. I was just too tired that day to finish it, sorry!


End file.
